Little Miss Dangerous
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Two worlds cross paths during what seems like a normal night and when they do, what'll happen? (X-over with Deadpool)
1. Chapter 1

" _No, not again! She's really gonna do this?!" Byron Saxton says as Amanda stood on the edge of the cage and glanced down at Charlotte as the fans cheered wildly._

 _Amanda let out a loud scream before she jumped off, crash landing onto the blonde… and it was that that sent them both through the mat itself._

 _In complete panic, Finn charged up the ring steps and kicked the cage door open before running to the women, Charlotte climbing out before both helped Amanda out and Amanda looked around in a disoriented manner._

" _She doesn't look alright…" Corey Graves says, genuinely concerned even though he and Amanda didn't like each other._

 _Helping Amanda up the ramp, Finn and Charlotte took no notice of the woman in the crowd… but for a split second, Amanda did._

 _She brushed it off though, thinking the woman was a worried fan..._

"That jump from the cage was a bad idea, lass." Finn says as he helped Amanda into the backstage area, the brunette nodding in agreement as she sat down in their locker room and Finn untied the ring boot on Amanda's left ankle.

"At the worst, I sprained it." Amanda says, her and Finn unaware of a woman watching them from the doorway… until Amanda looked up and could barely see the woman's green eyes, the woman walking in and closing the door.

"Hello there…" Finn says once he noticed her.

"Hi. Oh if any strange people ask about me, I'm not here." The woman says.

"Got it." Amanda says, her attempt to stand up ending in her ankle buckling under her tiny frame and Finn catching her from falling.

"She decided to jump off the steel cage during her match, the little daredevil. And why are you hiding?" Finn says, him and the woman helping Amanda sit down and pull her boot and sock off, exposing the ankle which was already bruising badly.

"Not hiding, exactly… just looking for someone. And where did you learn to jump off cages?" The woman says.

"Learned it from an old friend of mine. He helped train me to wrestle when I was 15." Amanda says, all three hearing a loud knock at the door. Finn walked over and open it, Roman running in and him and Amanda hugging… before he noticed the woman nearby.

"Uh… hello there." Roman says as he and Amanda let go. "Anyway, there's some guys in suits asking people some questions and oh yeah, Amanda, don't you ever scare me like that again." He says, Finn helping Amanda prop her ankle up on a pillow on the coffee table.

"What kind of questions?" The woman asks.

"Questions involving someone named Esmeralda." Roman says.

The woman scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "X-men." She mutters.

"I'm gonna go check on Charlotte." Amanda says, managing to stand up and Finn following her out of the room. It was as he locked an arm around her back that the two noticed Enzo being questioned.

"We get a lot of people that show up to the events, the faces all blur." Enzo says, the man across from him dissatisfied with that answer.

"It's a woman for Pete sake. You can't see her face but she should stand out because she wears a black hoodie and a white bandanna." The man says.

"I didn't see her! I was more concerned about my crazy daredevil friend who nearly killed herself with that jump 15 minutes ago!" Enzo says as Amanda and Finn headed towards him and Amanda and Enzo hug.

"I've jumped off from higher heights, Enzo." Amanda says.

"You still worry me, tiny." Enzo says as they let go, Amanda and Finn heading to the trainer's room and looking in it.

"I just told you, me and my opponent were sent falling through the ring. We weren't paying much attention to the crowd." Charlotte says, the man across from her writing the info down.

"Hey Scott!" The woman yells, the man turning around and facing her. "Tell the professor to stop sending his minions and face me!"

"It would be easier if you didn't hide in a crowd." Scott says, Charlotte handing Amanda an ice pack.

"Well I have to because you keep following me around! I've got enough to deal with and I ain't a motherfucking hero!" The woman says.

"Miss-" Scott says as he turned to Amanda.

"Hey, I just crashed through the damn mat along with my friend, back off!" Amanda says angrily, Finn helping her up onto the medical table and putting the ice on her ankle.

"I could easily snap your neck-" Scott says, cut off by Finn throwing him to the floor when Scott tried to grab Amanda.

"You put your damn hands on her, I'm snapping _your_ neck!" Finn growls, yanking Scott up and tossing him out as the woman smirked and closed the door.

"X-Men… heard of them but haven't actually seen them before." Amanda says, lightly readjusting her fuschia leopard print shorts.

"Yeah well that dude was Cyclops. They've been after me for awhile. Because you know I'm meant to be a hero since my father is meant to be one." The woman says.

"He turn against them?" Amanda asks.

"Nope he was what some call an anti-hero." The woman says.

"We can't always be the good guys. Fans had been booing Roman and he's gone from being likeable to being _the_ guy. As much as I love working here, the creative team have their heads so far up their asses that they believe the fans will cheer Roman again and refuse to turn him into a villainous character." Amanda says, the woman chuckling… and then she noticed the scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand.

"How did that happen?" The woman asks.

"I was 17, had just lost three people I loved like family… and wasn't handling the grief so well. When I did it though, I was so damn drunk that I didn't see where I had cut myself." Amanda says, the woman resting a hand on Amanda's right shoulder.

At the same time, Deadpool was wandering around and stopped for a bit, looking at a photo of him and Esmeralda when she was younger.

' _Don't worry… I'll find you.'_ Deadpool thought before putting the photo away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriott Hotel, Room 521**

Amanda was never one to vocally admit when she was completely drained or horribly sore but as she dried off and got out of the shower, she felt it hit her but this time, it wasn't just a small wave… this time however, Finn was there to catch her from falling.

"If you're not feeling any better tomorrow, you're going to the E.R, love." Finn says, helping Amanda into the room and sitting down on the bed, Amanda trying not to cry.

After managing to get dressed for bed and pull her still damp hair into a ponytail, Amanda stretched out on the bed and Finn pulled the covers over her as the woman, who had confirmed that she was Esmeralda, walked back in.

"How are you holding up?" Esmeralda asks.

"Not too bad for someone who jumped off a cage… 11 ½ years of being in that ring night in and night out, sometimes I push myself to craziness to entertain the fans." Amanda says.

"Well I'm glad that I don't have any fans." Esmeralda says.

Amanda was about to respond when gunshots rang out and Seth screamed in pain.

"What the hell was that for?! All I said was I don't know who she is!" Seth yelled, clutching his wounded right shoulder as Deadpool stood over him with the gun.

Deadpool barely turned around when he screamed in pain after a sickening smash and fell, Amanda dropping the broken lamp.

"Hotel security won't be pleased with me." Amanda remarked sarcastically, helping Seth up. "Why did you shoot my friend?!" She asks, Esmeralda and Finn running out to them.

"I was looking for my daughter!" Deadpool says as Esmeralda helped him up. "She hit me with a lamp of all things." He says in slight shock.

"You shot me!" Seth says angrily.

"I shoot a lot of people." Deadpool says, Amanda turning and briefly seeing Kevin Owens watching them before he closed and locked his door.

Esmeralda could see it clear as day when that look in Amanda's eyes appeared, the look of frustration and anger. Under normal circumstances, she would've let Amanda handle this but stopped her the second Amanda's pain set back in.

"Take her to the room, turn the radio up loudly." Esmeralda says.

"How bad are you gonna hurt him?" Finn asks.

"Damn badly." Esmeralda says, Finn and Deadpool helping Amanda and Seth into the room and closing the door as Esmeralda knocked on the door that led to Kevin Owens's room.

"Hey dimbo in the room! Open up!" Esmeralda says.

"Not fucking happening, mystery lady!" Kevin says loudly.

"Suit yourself!" Esmeralda says, lifting her right foot up and slamming it into the door, which flew open and knocked Kevin to the ground.

"I just heard the noise, I just wanted to know who got shot and beaten up!" Kevin shouts, Esmeralda pulling the door off and yanking him up to his feet. "You're barely taller than Amanda, how did you kick the door so hard?!" He asks.

"Because I'm the daughter of Deadpool." Esmeralda says.

"Was that who shot Seth, is that why the little Demon Mistress bashed a lamp into his head?!" Kevin asks, having not seen who shot Seth.

"Yeah, that girl doesn't fuck around. Now… keep your mouth zipped about it." Esmeralda says, the last part in a threatening tone before she returned to the room and closed and locked the door.

"Ouchie 5000!" Deadpool yells out in pain as Amanda yanked shards of ceramic out of his head.

"I wish you'd take the mask off so I can see the full damage." Amanda says.

"Trust me lady. You don't want to see what's under here." Deadpool says.

Amanda continued patching him up as Seth screamed when Finn yanked the last bullet out.

"That's three of them but where are the other nine?" Finn asks, having checked the gun clip and found it empty.

"I might've shot someone else…" Deadpool says, looking up at Amanda. "You know anyone who's 5'5", long blonde hair and has a New York accent?" He asks.

"Fuck… Carmella." Amanda mutters.

"Yeah, a stray bullet accidentally hit her arm." Deadpool says, Amanda nearly screaming when an agonizing spasm of pain shot through her body. "What happened to you?!" He asks.

"I jumped off a cage during my match, crashed right through the mat… all in all, that's a 40ft drop." Amanda says.

"For someone as small as her, that jump could've been fatal." Seth says after he was patched up.

"Rollins, you here?! Where are you, you son of a bitch?!" All of them heard Dean yell in the hallway, Seth hiding under Amanda and Finn's bed.

"You did it again, didn't you?!" Amanda asks, knowing that like her and Sami, Seth liked to play pranks. Esmeralda walked into the hallway, seeing hot sauce burns on Dean's face.

"Owie! I'm glad I have healing powers." Esmeralda says.

"Can you heal me please?" Dean asks, Esmeralda resting her hands on his face and Dean feeling the burns fade and sighing in relief. "Thank you." He says as she lowered her hands.

 **The next morning…**

Esmeralda opened her eyes to see Amanda stood on the balcony in the early morning fog, stood up and walked over to her.

"Missing out on something?" Esmeralda asks.

"A while ago, I went to the board of directors and got approval for a possible change to my in ring persona… I wasn't sure what to change though at first." Amanda says before they walked back into the room and Esmeralda saw that Amanda was already dressed for the day… it was then that Esmeralda saw the L'oreal Feria hair dye box in the Walgreens bag, the shade described as Starry Night.

A half hour later when Amanda looked in the mirror at herself after changing into an unstained tank top and slightly ripped up skinny jeans, she smiled when she saw the bluish black hair.

She was starting to feel calmer... a mix between herself and this new persona she was creating.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A year and a half ago, Copper Jacks Nightclub...**_

 _Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it, Amanda leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Joe asks with a slight laugh._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron says before he saw Finn leaving light bites on Amanda's inner thighs before trailing his lips back up her again._

" _I'll say it again, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." Joe says with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Seth walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Baron says as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who ran at Seth but was grabbed by Joe._

" _Damn it, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Joe but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Joe screamed as his nose broke and he fell, yelling out in pain after Amanda punched him in the ribs._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Seth growled, Joe screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Samoan Submission Machine part of the way across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Architect's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go._

 _Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress helped Finn up and grabbed her white leather jacket and Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda says after shoving her tank top and jacket back on._

" _Yeah… but hey, plenty of other bars in this part of town." Finn says, the two leaving._

" _Told you it was a bad idea to come over here." Baron says, him helping Seth and Joe up._

" _And now I know why they say that messing with Mandy will get you seriously hurt!" Joe says as he saw glass shards sticking out of his arms._

" _Screw that! I'm gonna make that bitch behave!" Seth growled, brushing stray shards of glass off of him…_

 **Present time…**

The tattoos done and bandaged, Amanda and Finn left to meet up with the others as Amanda was on a phone call with Kane.

"Well, I really hope you come back when you feel that the time is right but I miss you, Kane." Amanda says.

"I know, kiddo. I miss you too. And I got the pictures of the tattoos, very nicely done." Kane says.

"Thanks. You and Crystal should try that too." Amanda says.

"She's not really into tattoos but I can probably convince her. You and Finn be safe now, Mandy." Kane says.

"We will, you and your family stay safe too." Amanda says before they hang up.

Back at the hotel, Esmeralda was listening to _(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction_ by The Rolling Stones, Seth tapping his foot to the melody.

"Damn, nothing like the classics." Seth says, absentmindedly rummaging through Amanda's duffel bag and Esmeralda seeing a pair of black leather skinny pants that had lace paneling and were low rise. "I thought she stopped wearing these." He says.

"Should you really be snooping into her things?" Esmeralda asks.

"Just looking around for something, my wristbands went missing. And Mandy has pulled pranks before." Seth says, putting the pants away after folding them.

"What do they look like?" Esmeralda asks.

"Black with little grey strings that tie around." Seth says, the door opening and Seth seeing Finn and Amanda.

Amanda folded her arms and gave Seth a look that said _"Really, Rollins?! Going through my things?!"_.

"Uh-oh you are in trouble." Esmeralda says.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?!" Seth asks, seeing the darker curls.

"Changed its color… did Dean steal your things again?" Amanda says, her arms resting at her sides now and Seth noticing the tattoo bandage on her wrist.

"I thought we talked about tattoos." Seth says.

"I didn't go too extreme, it's just a set of angel wings and Always And Forever tattooed on my back in Irish." Amanda says, Esmeralda nodding.

Out in the hallway, Deadpool looked up… and was instantly slapped.

"That's for shooting me!" Carmella yelled, Deadpool rubbing his jaw.

"What the hell, lady?!" Deadpool asks, Amanda running over to them.

"What did she do now?" Amanda asks.

"Slapped me!" Deadpool says.

"I swear Carmella, you're gonna-" Amanda says, Carmella throwing her against the wall but not in anger as gunshots rang out.

"Damn JJ, I didn't mean it!" A man yelled.

"You still tried to turn us against Val!" The second man yelled, the trio hiding in the room and Amanda slamming and barricading the door.

"Fuck this crazy world!" Amanda mutters, feeling lightheaded… and that was when the others noticed blood trailing from her right leg, Finn catching her as her legs gave out and Seth finding a towel from the bathroom, tying it around Amanda's leg as Carmella dialed 911.

"This crazy world wouldn't be the same without you… stay with us, love." Finn says, brushing Amanda's hair back.

"How are we… gonna get out of this one?" Amanda asked as tears trailed down her face.

Down the hallway, JJ looked around before finding Ty.

"Lost the son of a bitch?!" Ty asks.

"And I might've shot some girl." JJ says, Ty turning angry.

"What the hell?! Did you look before firing?!" Ty yells.

"It was an accident! She was so small, I didn't see her properly!" JJ shouts, feeling bad.

Amanda was rushed to the ER in an ambulance, Finn by her side and holding her right hand.

Panic was going through him, he didn't want to lose her.


End file.
